A chemically amplified positive photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2008/0076063 A1 discloses a salt represented by the following formula:
and a photoresist composition containing the same as an acid generator.
US 2007/0122750 A1 discloses a salt represented by the following formula:
and a photoresist composition containing the same as an acid generator.